وماذا بعد لوفي؟
by Lily the Witch
Summary: مع أن العنوان يقول كل شيء, هذه القصة تتمحور حول سانجي ونامي وزورو جائتني فكرة كتابتها وأنا أصمم.. وقعت أحداثها قبل وصول تشوبر


لوفي:قائد الطاقم وصاحب قوة مطاطية

سانجي: طباخ ماهر, لساقيه قوة هائلة يستخدمها في الهجوم.

زورو: سياف فذ, يقاتل باستخدام ثلاثة سيوف.

يوسوب: لا يضاهي كذبه المستمر ونصبه الهائل سوى قدرته على الإصابة من مسافات بعيدة.

نامي:رسامة خرائط و مرشدة بحرية مذهلة و.. أرم.. لصة بارعة.

وماذا بعد لوفي..؟

"لكمة المطااااااط!"

"الدرع المطاطي!"

" كف عن استخدام حركاتي!" قفز لوفي ليركل خصمه بعد أن أصبحت قدمه طويلة لدرجة لا تصدق

"لا تحاول" قفز خصمه للوراء متفادياً الضربة التي حطمت صاري السفينة

"لوفي!" صاحت نامي وهي تضرب أحد البحارة "تعال, سنهرب بسفينتنا!" أشارت للسفينة الواقفة بقربها وعليها سانجي و زورو.

"نامي-سان!"صاح سانجي وهو يركل أحد البحارة ويسقطه في البحر "اقفزي وسيلحق بك! آآآخ" جاءته ضربة قوية على رأسه من الخلف بعصا معدنية مما سقطه فاقداً لوعيه.

"سانجي أيها الأحمق!"أسرع زورو ليبعده عن ساحة القتال ثم عاد للمبارزة مع البحارة

"لن ينتصر.."همست نامي

"وما أدراك؟" سألها يوسوب وهو يطلق كرة أصابت أحدهم في وجهه فأرسلته مباشرة للبحر وهو يصرخ بأنه يحترق

"سالوين قادر على نسخ الحركات.. لقد أكل إحدى ثمرات الشيطان" سقط لوفي أرضاً يعد أن تلقى لكمة مطاطية " من يدري كم من الحركات الأخرى قد نسخ"

"حسناً إذا.." نهض وفي عينيه شيء غريب.. ثم اتجه لأحد البحارة الذين سقطوا على الأرض والتقط سيفه "ها أنا ذا " ركض بسرعة باتجاه سالوين لينقض عليه بسيفه ولكنه فوجئ بسيف آخر يخترقه من الخلف

"يوسوووووووووووب!"

"أأنت بخير يا سيدي!" هتف ضابط البحرية وهو يسحب سيفه من جسد يوسوب

"مغفل!" أمسك به سالوين "كنت أريده لنفسي!" ألقاه بكل قوته ناحية البحر

"يوسوب؟" زحف لوفي تجاهه "أأنت على ما يرام؟"

"أنا بخير.." ابتسم ابتسامة دامية "كيف كنت؟"

"شجاعاً"

"حمداً لله" ثبتت عيناه بعد هذه الجملة واختفى منهما بريق الحياة

"أيها القاتل.." نهض لوفي ببطء وهو يضغط على كل كلمة "..هل وصلت الدناءة ببحارتك لأن يطعنوا خصمهم من الخلف؟" أخذ خطوة باتجاه سالوين "أقسم..بأنك..ستدفع الثمن!" ركض باتجاه سالوين الذي جمدته المفاجأة ليدفعه لوفي لحافة السفينة ويسقطه في البحر.. لكنه لم يسقط وحده, فلقد أمسك بساق لوفي ليسحبه معه..

"لوفي!" صرخت نامي وهي تضرب كل من وقف في طريقها لتقفز خلف لوفي ويتبعها زورو الذي سمع صرختها.

وصلت نامي أولاً لتجد سالوين متمسكاً بساق لوفي بكل ما أوتي من قوة وقد تحول لشكل غريب من المعدن...المعدن!

إذاً فهذه خطته.. يريد جر لوفي إلى الأعماق بثقله..

أمسكت بذراعه وأخذت تحاول شده للأعلى, ثم رأت يداً أخرى تنضم لها وتسحبه, ولكن بلا جدوى..

سحب زورو سيفه محاولاً ضرب ذراع سالوين ولكن معدنه الصلب حال بينه وبين قطع ذراعه.

تملص لوفي من قبضتهما وأشار لهم بأن يذهبا, وقال شيئاً ما لكن نامي لم تستطع قراءة شفيته, بعدها منحهما ابتسامته المعهودة.

هزت نامي رأسها نفياً بقوة وأصرت على سحبه وكذلك زورو حتى كادت رئتاهما تنفجران

بعدها مد زورو يده ليمسكها من خصرها و يرفعها معه غير مبالٍ بمقاومتها الضعيفة التي دلته على حاجتها الشديدة للهواء

"هاااااا" شهق كل منهما عندما وصلا للسطح

"هيا لنعد!" هتفت نامي وهي تأخذ نفساً عميقاً

".لا جدوى.."منعها زورو من الغوص "لن نستطيع فعل شيء"

"ما.. ماذا تعني!؟" قالت وعيناها تتسعان "هو لم يتركك في المحن!"

"اهدئي و أنصتي إلي.. لقد رأيت عينيه.. لم أره مستسلماً هكذا من قبل.. لقد قالها لي بعينيه.. لا أمل, كما أنهما على الأرجح الآن على عمق يفجر رئتينا!"

كان على حق .. ربما حتى هو أراد العودة والمحاولة.. لكنه يعلم استحالة ذلك

"أتعرفين ماذا قال هناك تحت الماء.." نظر ناحية السماء "لقد قال .. عيشوا"

..لم تقدر نامي على الرد في تلك اللحظة

."لنستفد مما منحنا إياه" قال وهو يتحرك ناحية سفينتهم "لنعش"

ثمانية سنوات بعد الحادثة

لس شاب أشقر الشعر ببزة رسمية يقرأ جريدة ويشرب القهوة في أحد المقاهي, ثم انضم إليه شاب آخر بشعر أخضر قد عُلقت على خصره ثلاثة سيوف

"مرحباً!" نهض ليصافحه "لم أرك منذ مدة"

لم أرك منذ ثمانية سنوات أيها الغبي جلس بجانبه وأخذ يعبث بسيوفه بينما أكمل سانجي قراءة جريدته"

ها قد جاءت نامي-سان" ابتسم سانجي وهو يغلق الجريدة ويضعها جانباً "أهلاً وسهلاً!" قال ببشاشة"

"أهلا سانجي.. زورو." جلست نامي على المقعد المواجه لسانجي

"أرى أنك قد كبرت.. ثمانية سنوات تضيف بالفعل الكثير من الجمال لفتاة مثلك"

"هذه تدعى الشيخوخة" غمغم زورو وهو يتفحص قائمة المشروبات

"وأرى أنها لم تؤثر بأسلوبك الفظ" ابتسمت وأكملت"إذاً.. ماذا فعلت ثمانية سنوات؟"

"أضافت لي أساليب جديدة ودكاناً لبيع السيوف" أغلق القائمة "وجعلتني أفكر باستخدام سيف رابع"

"أما أنا فقد منحتني مطعماً كل أكلاته البحرية تأتي أسماكها من "all blue" وزبائنه من كل أنحاء العالم"

"سمعت عن مطعمك.. قد آتي في وقت ما" قالت وهي تشير للنادل لتخبره بما تريد

"سأمنحك سعراً خاصاً"وضع فنجانه على الطاولة "ماذا عنك؟.. ماذا فعلت ثمانية سنوات بك؟"

حسناً.. لنقل بأنها عوضتني عن ثمانية أخرى مضت" ابتسمت وهي ترى تعبير الحيرة الذي ظهر على وجهيهما "ألا تقرأ الجرائد؟" أمسكت"

بجريدة سانجي وفتحت صفحة بها ثم ألصقتها بوجهه

الآنسة نامي أحدى السبعة الأغنى في العالم تتبرع لبيت للأيتام" قرأ بصوت عالٍ "واو.. السبعة الأغنى في العالم.." قال بإعجاب"

"أحصل ذلك بطريقة شرعية؟" سأل زورو وهو ينظر لها بشك "بالقانون"

"بالطبع!"ابتسمت ابتسامة واسعة "التجارة أسهل من السرقة بكثير, بالرغم من الشبه الكبير بينهما"

"..ساد الصمت قليلاً قبل أن تقول نامي "كل ما فعلناه جميعاً يندرج تحت نصيحة لوفي

"أجل.."تمتم سانجي

"!لقد.." ابتسم زورو وهو يردد "عشنا"

* * *

للأسف التنسيق سيء لأن الموقع معد للأنجليزية , لا تنسوا تعلقوا.


End file.
